


Brainstorm

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Future Fic, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto still hasn't gotten Joey's Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brainstorm

"Have you done your Christmas shopping yet, big brother?"

Seto paused over his keyboard.

"Why? Do you want to know what you got?"

"I already know what I got," Mokuba answered cheekily.

A lone eyebrow quirked up, but Seto did not say anything against it.

"I'm almost done... I still have to get something for Joey."

"Still?" Mokuba asked with a wince. "You're cutting it close. C'mon, Seto. There's gotta be something he'll like."

"I'm not very good at choosing gifts," replied his brother, saving his work and snapping the laptop shut.

Mokuba pondered. "Okay, I'll help you." He leaned against the desk and his eyes slowly unfocused as they drifted in deep thought.

"Some nice clothes?"

"No," replied Seto, shaking his head. "I did that last year. He said he didn't need them. He wore the outfit once," he recalled disdainfully. "Besides he's more 'Shabby Chic'..."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "You're so gay."

His brother glared at him, but Mokuba was undeterred and already thinking of the next option.

"Oh! Expensive booze!" he suggested excitedly.

"You don't know Joey very well, do you?"

"Hey, I'm trying to help you, yanno," Mokuba pouted.

"I know what you're getting at. And you're underage."

With a little disappointed scoff, Mokuba leaned up against the office wall instead and racked his brain again.

"A photo album?" he offered unsurely.

Seto shook his head, annoyed. "Too sentimental. It also requires asking for photos from his friends--"

" **Our** friends."

"-- And I'd never hear the end of it," continued Seto.

Mokuba frowned for a moment and then perked up.

"A puppy!"

Seto glared at him.

"No. We've been over this, Mokuba."

"No! I mean, for Joey!" he explained hastily but Seto saw through it easily. 

"And you wouldn't act like it was yours?"

"Well..." waffled Mokuba. "I mean... If you guys ever needed me to dog sit or something, I would be more than happy t--"

"No," said Seto sternly. "Besides, animals make terrible gifts for people."

Mokuba pouted, but went on.

"Jumbo trampoline?"

Seto winced. "No... there was... this incident. His doctor says he shouldn't go on them anymore."

A perplexed Mokuba shook his head. "Okay..."

He chewed at his lip for a bit.

"New car?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "I tried. He says there's nothing wrong with the one he has."

"But it would be **new**."

Seto sighed with a shrug.

Mokuba scoffed. "But it would be **new** ," he muttered to himself. 

It took a bit to get over the concept and to think of more gift ideas.

Mokuba groaned, finally coming across the most obvious idea.

"Cards."

Mokuba glared at his brother, as if daring him to say anything against it.

"And be as unoriginal as his friends?"

" **Our** friends."

Mokuba growled and scratched his head, becoming increasingly more irritated as his ideas were shot down.

"And I'm guessing gift cards are a 'no'?" 

With one look at his other brother, he could tell that it was. 

"Pft. Obviously," muttered Mokuba under his breath.

Then, suddenly his eyes widened in maniacal glee.

"HIS OWN DRAGON JET. BUT LIKE, WITH HIS RED EYES."

The eyebrow quirked up again and Mokuba's excitement slowly deflated. It left him with a watery, awkward smile. Seto shook his head in annoyance.

"I wouldn't trust him flying," Seto muttered under his breath.

"Well, **he** wouldn't have to be the one..." 

Mokuba groaned as he realized he had run out of suggestions. "You're hopeless."

"I'll think of something," Seto said finally.

"I guess one of the problems is that... what do you give if you can buy just about anything?"

His older brother shrugged and got up.

"Thanks, Mokuba. Now you should do your homework."

"Nooo! And it's Reading Week. We don't have any 'homework'..." whined Mokuba.

"Study then," countered his brother, crossing his arms.

"I know it all!" Mokuba cried.

"Right. Then can you tell me what is the halting problem of computability theory?"

"That's not on the test," shot Mokuba defensively.

"But you should still know it."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Psh. I see how it is. I'm going." He pushed himself up away from the wall and stomped away.

Seto shook his head with a smile and opened up his laptop again.

"And don't be buying sex toys for him when I'm gone," cawed Mokuba at the door. He shuddered exaggeratedly and left.

Seto paused before typing in his password, smiled, then shook his head with a chuckle.

_What do you give if you can buy just about anything?_

Seto thought for a moment.

_It should be something that you can't buy._

Time.

Seto smiled to himself in his brilliance, opened up an internet browser and searched for vacation packages.


End file.
